A World full of Nothing
by SarkastinenNasse
Summary: Totuutta on aina vaikea hyväksyä, kun yö saa yksinäisyyden tuntumaan todemmalta ja tyhjemmältä. KaiRei.


A/N

kirjoitin tämän pari vuotta sitten joskus keskellä yötä, joten päässä ei liikkunu mitään erityisen syvällistä varmaan...en edes itse oikein tiedä mitä loppujen lopuksi tarinan juonta. Innoituksena oneshottiin toimi Deftonesin Lucky You. Sisältää hieman slashin omaista materiaalia. Anyway, halusin laittaa tämän tänne koska halusin pistää ekan suomenkielisen KaiRein . (Pistin jo pari vuot sitte jonku KaiRein mut poistin sen tietty..) Mutta yleisesti ottaen KaiRei on paras paritus ikinä ja on niin kiva käyttää niitä omiin kieroihin tarkoituksiin. En omista sarjaa enkä hahmoja. d'oh.

_**A WORLD FULL **__**OF **__**N O T H I N G**_

Ovi sulkeutuu hiljaa Kain perässä hänen astuessaan asuntoonsa. Odottava hiljaisuus lyö miehen ylitse kuin aalto, ja hän sulkee hetkeksi väsyneet silmänsä. Saatuaan koottua itsensä, Kai avaa taas viininpunaiset silmänsä ja huokaisee. Hän jättää salkkunsa, kenkänsä ja takkinsa ovensuuhun, ajatellen keräävänsä ne sitten kun vain uupumus ei tuntuisi lyijynraskaalta hänen kehossaan. Kai ei erota mitään pimeässä eteiskäytävässä, mutta luottaa vaistoonsa ja lähtee liikkumaan eteenpäin, väistellen tottumuksesta harvoja huonekaluja, jotka ovat hänen tiellään.

Päästyään eteiskäytävän päähän, Kai löytää itsensä olohuoneen ovelta. Se on jo valmiiksi raollaan, ja ovi avautuu äänettömästi miehen työntäessä sen kokonaan auki. Kaupungin koskaan sammumattomat valot tervehtivät häntä koko seinän pituudelta kulkevasta ikkunasta. Useita kerrostaloja erottuu ikkunasta, tummanpuhuvina ja jylhinä hahmoina, aivan kuten sekin talo, missä Kai on juuri nyt. Niiden sadat valot heittävät heikkoja kajastuksiaan olohuoneen paljaalle parkettilattialle. Ikkunan välikarmit luovat pitkiä, tummempia varjoja lattiaan. Yö on jo pitkällä, mutta mies kuulee ambulanssin ulvovan kaukaisuudessa, ylinopeutta ajavien autojen jarruttavan äkillisesti liikennevaloissa ja erityisen kovaäänisten ihmisten huutelevan toisilleen jotain, mistä edes tarkkakorvainen mies saa enää selvää. Hän kuulee monia ääniä, jotka tekevät tästä kaupungista elävän, mutta mikään niistä ei enää merkitse.

Olohuone on melkein tyhjä kalustuksesta, nurkassa sijaitsevaa sohvaa ja tv:tä lukuun ottamatta, sekä matalaa pöytää jonka Kai on sijoittanut keskelle lattiaa. Pöydällä istuu hahmo, rennosti, odottavaisena. Mies huomaa tämän vasta nyt huonon valaistuksen vuoksi. Hän ei kuitenkaan säikähdä, vaan pieni hymy leviää hänen kasvoilleen; ensimmäistä kertaa tänä päivänä.

On kovin hiljaista. Kaikki äänet ovat vaimenneet hetkeksi.

Kai ottaa muutaman kokeilevan askeleen lähemmäs poikaa, joka ei kuitenkaan liikahda mihinkään. Mies huomaa, että tämä on juuri käynyt suihkussa. Korpinmustat, märät hiukset kiiltelevät heikosti ulkona kajastavien valojen johdosta. Kylpytakin toinen hiha on valunut alas pojan käsivartta, paljastaen lyhyen matkan valkeaksi värjäytynyttä ihoa. Hän on ristinyt paljaat jalkansa rennosti, näyttäen siltä että olisi odottanut tätä kohtaamista pitkänkin aikaa. Kultaiset kissansilmät välähtävät hämärässä pojan siirtäessä katsettaan ikkunasta Kaihin.

Kai ottaa viimeiset askeleet kiinni, kunnes seisoo aivan toisen edessä, katsoen tätä odottavasti. Mustahiuksinen poika ei nouse, vaan tuijottaa miestä arvioivasti. Jo tämä katse saa aikaan Kaissa voimakkaan reaktion, ja hän tuntee kylmiä väreitä selkäpiissään.

"Älä viitsi tehdä tuota Rei, minulla on ollut rankka päivä", hän lopulta toteaa kärsimättömästi, mutta kuitenkin yrittäen pitää puheensa tasaisena, himon saadessa aikaan pientä värinää hänen äänessään. Kai erottaa hämärässä Rein hymyilevän kissamaisesti, ja tämä nousee ylös tahallisen hitaasti, viettelevästi. Rein vartalo liukuu pitkin Kaita, ja miehen pitää puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin ettei menettäisi itsehillintäänsä. He vihdoin seisovat kasvokkain, aivan vartalot kiinni toisissaan. Kai haistaa heikon tuoksun pojasta, tuoksun, joka on yhdistelmä Rein omaa tuoksua ja suihkunkosteutta, joka vielä huokuu neko-jinista. Poika hymyilee edelleen laiskaa hymyään, kulmahampaiden pilkistäessä hänen ylähuulensa alta. Kissamaiset silmät tuijottavat häntä raukeasti tummien ripsien alta, haastaen hänet tekemään ensimmäisen liikkeen. Hetki kuluu. Kai kuulee tihenevän hengityksensä lomasta vesipisaran tippuvan lattialle pojan hiuksista. Jossain kaukana ulvahtaa sireeni.

"Mikset jo vain aloita?" Poika avaa ensimmäisen kerran suunsa. Hänen äänensä on matala, käheä, juuri täydellinen. Kai tuntee väristyksien puistattavan koko kehoaan.

"Haluatko minun?" Intohimo on tummentanut hänen ääntään, ja se soi matalana tihentyneessä hiljaisuudessa.

Rei ei vastaa, mutta tämän raollaan olevat huulet kertovat Kaille kaiken mitä hän haluaa tietää. Hän tarttuu poikaa niskasta, upottaen sormensa neko-jinin silkkisiin, märkiin hiuksiin. Mies tuntee Rein käden liukuvan selkänsä taakse. Sitten heidän huulensa kohtaavat pimeässä lyhyesti, kuin ohimennen, vain kohdatakseen uudestaan toisessa, mutta yhtä hellässä suudelmassa. Kai pelkää polttavansa itsensä päästessään näin lähelle Reitä. Lyhyet, pehmeät suudelmat syvenevät, ja mies tuntee pojan kietovan käsivartensa hänen ympärillensä, vetäen hänet vieläkin lähemmäs toisen kuumaa vartaloa vasten. Hän vastaa ujuttamalla kätensä toisen lantiolle, enää vain hämärästi tietoisena tekemisistään. Heidän vartalonsa ovat kuumia ja kovia toisiaan vasten, Rei maistuu niin täydelliseltä. Neko-jinin suloinen tuoksu leijuu heidän ympärillään. Poika vetää heitä taaksepäin, aiheuttaen kitkaa heidän lantioidensa välille. Äännähdys purkautuu Kain huulilta, ja hän tuntee toisen valittavan yhtä –

RING RING! Kai hätkähtää rajusti. Puhelin soi. Todellisuus jymähtää hänen kehonsa lävitse kuin kivi. Hän on yksin huoneessa. Etäiset valot heijastuvat matalan pöydän mahonkipinnasta, mutta kukaan ei ole huoneessa hänen lisäkseen.

Kai kääntää katseensa hitaasti puhelinta kohti, joka soi edelleen vaativasti seinän vieressä. _Kuka sieltä soittaisi tähän aikaan yöstä?_ Hän miettii hieman hämmentyneenä. Aiempien hetkien todellisuuden tuntu edelleen kihelmöi miehen vartalolla. _Ehkä –_

Tyhjyydestä orastanut toivo saa hänet harppomaan nopeasti puhelimen luo ja nostamaan luurin ylös.

"Haloo?" Kai sanoo hengästyneesti.

"Hei Kai!" Pirteä ääni vastaa kuulokkeen toisesta päästä.

"Ai, Takao. Se olet vain sinä." Kaikki toivo kaikkoaa jälleen miehestä.

"Miten niin vain sinä? Tiedän kyllä etten ole – "

"Takao. Kello on yksi yöllä. Miksi soitit minulle tähän aikaan?" Kai keskeyttää kylmästi toisen puheen.

"Tiesin kyllä että olet vielä hereillä, koska pääsimme ylitöistä vasta vähän aikaa sitten", toinen naurahtaa hiukan voimattomasti. "Mutta ajattelin, että jos haluaisit, voisimme lähteä huomenna töiden jälkeen johonkin?" Kai kuulee toiveikkuuden paistavan toisen äänestä. Kai sulkee uudestaan silmänsä ja yrittää kuvitella takaisin sen tilanteen, missä hän oli muutamia hetkiä aikaisemmin.

"Kai?" Takaon hieman huolestunut ääni keskeyttää kuvitelmat.

"Hyvä on…" Mies lopulta myöntyy uupuneesti, haluten vain lopettaa tämän keskustelun.

"Hienoa! Näemme sitten aamulla töissä!" Toinen kuulostaa aidosti innostuneelta asiasta, mutta Kai ei pysty kutsumaan esiin samanlaatuisia tunteita.

"Niin…" Hän toteaa hiljaa, kuin itsekseen. "Nähdään." Odottamatta vastausta Kai sulkee puhelimen. Hän tuijottaa sitä hetken, tuntien nyt vasta yksinäisyyden koko painon puristuvan itsensä ympärilleen. Suurin osa valoista on sammunut ympäröivistä taloista. Vihdoinkin kaupunki alkaa tuntea väsymyksen raskaan peiton yllään.

Kai liukuu seinää pitkin istualleen, ja jää siihen, tuijottaen mitään näkemättömänä eteenpäin. Hän joutuu olemaan koko loppuelämänsä yksin, mies tietää sen. Silti järkkymätön, veitsenterävä totuus viiltää häntä joka kerta, kun hän astuu asuntoonsa ja tietää tämän seikan, ja tietää, ettei ole mitään, mitä hän voisi tehdä asian korjaamiseksi. Totuuden tuomat arvet näkyvät selvänä miehen iholla.

Kai nousee hitaasti, miehen jalkojen yhtäkkiä tuntuessa kivettyneen. Hänen mielensä on puutunut, eikä hän enää kykene ajattelemaan selkeästi. Vain suru ja ahdistus ovat jäljellä. Mies kävelee katsomatta taakseen huoneesta, jättäen peräänsä ohikiitävät minuutit, jotka hetken verran saivat hänet taas elämään.


End file.
